Paradise Cove
by SimplySavannah123
Summary: Zeke and Luther, Lemonade Mouth and Good Luck Charlie come together.. What problems come there way and will Ray ruin the trip or become someone's boyfriend? Find out now!


_**Paradise Cove**_

_**Chapter 1: 2 Weeks Before**_

_**Valentine's Day**_

_**Olivia's P.O.V**_

_**At Her House**_

Yesterday was the happiest day of my life! Wen and I went on our first date! We went to the movies, had a fantastic dinner in one of the fansiest restaurants I've ever been to and I had my first kiss!

Suddenly my phone rang and 'Determinate' started playing, I picked it up " Hello? "

" Yes, um, can I speak to Olivia White, please? " a lady's voice answered.

" This is Olivia, may I help you? "

" Well, our resort, Paradise Cove in Florida wants Lemonade Mouth to perform a few times for entertainment and if you guys do we'll let you stay at the hotel for two weeks, starting next week " the woman replied.

" I'll get back to you later, I have to discuss it with everyone else " I continued " And may I ask the number of Paradise Cove and your name please "

" Sure, it's 1-800-9542 " I wrote it down " And my name is Mrs. Beech the owner along with my husband "

I was confused " Like Ray Beech, Beech? " I asked.

" Oh, you know my son "

I frowned, I was going to say " Unfortunatly I do " but instead I said " Yes, I do " I paused " I'll call back after I discuss it with my band "

" Thank You, have a nice day " and with that she hung up and I invited the band over in 10 minutes.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

_**In Olivia's Backyard**_

_**Mo's P.O.V**_

I got to Olivia's house right after Wen and Scott and we waited for Charlie and Stella. They arrived a good five minutes after everyone else.

" So, what's the big news that we had to call an emergency meeting? " Scott asked.

" Well, we have a offer to perform at a resort in Florida called Paradise Cove and if we do, we can stay there for two weeks for free " Olivia explained.

" I think we should take it " Wen replied with his arm wrapped around Olivia's waist, they're so cute together..

I nodded " So do I " I agreed and the rest nodded.

Olivia smiled " Then I guess it's settled we're going to Paradise Cove next week! " Olivia announced " I'll call the owner now " she called the owner and told her that we would do it.

We celebrated by having a little cook-out at Stella's house, and of course salad for Stella. After so much fun we decided to have a sleepover. First we had to go back to our own houses to get clothes and other stuff we needed and wanted to bring. I had to ask Baba first and he wasn't to happy that there would be boys, but Mama finally got him to agree.

I headed to my room and packed some clothes and shoes and things I needed. After packing the important things I brought some movies and girl stuff too for Olivia, Stella, weird she's not really the type, and I to do while the guys there video games. I texted everyone that we should all be there in 10.

I headed out and started walking to Stella's house, on the way there I spotted Olivia and decided to walk with her and get some details with Wen and her dating " Hey, Olivia "

She smiled " Hey Mo "

I smiled back " Since no one's here can you please tell me the details "

She blushed " What details? " she tried to sound innocent and also trying to hide her blush.

" Oh, c'mon, you know exactly what I'm talking about "

" Okay, fine! " she paused to smile " Wen is so cute, I'm so happy, I've had a crush on him since like the 3rd grade! " she finished in one breath.

" Wow " we talked talking about Wen and her being an item that we didn't notice we were infront on Stella's house.

_**Stella's P.O.V**_

_**In Her Backyard**_

When everyone arrived we started cooking and just playing around in the pool. I made my salad and joined everyone in the pool. We splashed each other, but we finally got hungry so we ate our food and we went inside after eating to watch a movie.

After watching movie the guys played my brothers video-games and we the girls did girl stuff. When it reached midnight, we decided to go to sleep and eat breakfast at Happy Morning.

_**The Next Day **_

_**Teddy's P.O.V**_

_**In Denver**_

_**In Her House**_

Wonder what's dad's surprise for mom this time. I know it's almost Valentine's Day, but not yet so wonder what it is. I entered the living room where the surprise was going to be revealed. I hope it's not one of those cheap trips again.

" Ok dad, everyone's here " I told him.

He was grinning like crazy " Oh, right anyway, my gift to your mom this Valentine's Day is... A trip for all of us to Paradise Cove in Florida! " he paused " And we get to see concerts of Lemonade Mouth anytime! Also we get to meet them "

" Yesss, yesss " we jumped up and down.

I stopped " It's not one of those cheap trips is it? "

He smiled " No, not this time " and we continued being happy the rest of the day. I called Ivy and asked if she could come, turns out my dad bought an extra plane and entrance ticket so I could bring Ivy.

I dialed her number " Hey, Ivy "

" Hey Teddy "

" Ivy, my dad planned a trip to Paradise Cove next week, can you come? " I asked her excitedly.

" Let me ask my parents " I waited a minute or two when she came back " Yessss! "

" Ahhhh! " We talked all about it and she decided to just come over.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell and a knock, that means Ivy's here.. We talked and talked and just hung out in my room and she helped me pick out clothes for the trip and we were planning to do that for her tomorrow. We were also going to go to the mall for new stuff tomorrow.

_**Luther's P.O.V**_

_**In Gilroy**_

_**At Don's Donuts**_

" Ok bro " I paused to take a gulp " If we get this we get to go to Paradise Cove in Florida " We scratched the numbers. Don was having a contest a contest, you buy a ticket and scratch it like the lottery and they cost like $5. It's worth it though.

We scratched it and got the three numbers 554. I looked to see what the winning numbers were it was 5...5...4! " We won! "

We jumped around, Don looked at it and gave us the tickets and everything and it's all for free. There's only three tickets though and we get to meet and see Lemonade Mouth concerts anytime! We went skateoarding for a celebration when Ginger came.

" What do you want Ginger? " Zeke asked annoyed.

" I heard you guys won " she paused " I'm going too "

" No! " Zeke replied.

She smiled devioulsy " Mom said so "

" Fine "

We went skateboarding and told Kojo. These next two weeks will be unforgettable...

A/N: Sorry for having such a short start and Z&L might be OOC becuase I don't watch it much, but I do. Please tell me what you think and read my other stories too.. This is a LM, Z&L and GLC crossover, but it will be found in the Lemonade Mouth section.. Wen and Olivia section.


End file.
